


A Study in Friendship

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Gen, I WROTE THIS RIGHT AFTER THE CLONE ARC ENDED THEN let it rot for 5000000 years, everyone is autistic i dont make the rules, except I do, i had to discribe this without using the word moirails. that was a challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: two nerds from alternate dimensions sittin on a couch bc theyre BOTH DORKS





	A Study in Friendship

It wasn’t an ideal situation. There were only two people in the living room. A young woman who was currently evaluating her life choices, and a mad scientist who had no idea what to do with himself while these events transpired.

 

Nobody really needed his help with anything at the moment. Even if they did, the idea of someone wanting his help right now seemed unlikely. Linkara had forgiven him. But Linkara was a better person than he was, as far as Linksano was concerned. Everyone in the crew was a better person as far as Linksano was concerned.

 

And now Linksano was alone with someone he barely knew who was probably in need of some comforting. Linksano was not the type of person to provide comforting. He was roughly as warm and welcoming as an autopsy table.

 

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not particularly great at…people.” Linksano said, making an attempt to break the silence.

 

“It’s fine, I’m not either.” Erin said, sounding much more tired than she had meant to. ”The only reason I know you guys is because I broke into your house.” She said, hopingthis was a successful attempt at making a bit of a joke.

 

“It’s not my house, I usually stay in the spaceship” Linksano corrected before realizing that was not the important part of what the crew’s houseguest was trying to say.  
“The only reason I ended up here was attempting to take over the world.” Linksano said, like that was a thing normal people said casually to other people.

 

“Oh. Um. Wow. How -How’d that end up going?” Erin responded, like that was a question normal people asked when making small talk.

 

Linksano was quiet for a moment, unsure if he was actually supposed to answer. When it became apparent he was, he responded “Well it seemed like a good idea, hypothetically speaking.  
The whole taking over the world thing.”

 

“Uh-huh” Erin responded warily. Linksano continued. “Honestly the whole thing is more trouble than it’s worth. I’ve found other much more fulfilling activities.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Science!” Linksano exclaimed, smiling a wide, unnerving smile.

 

Erin nervously attempted to keep the conversation going and asked “Is there anything else you like or is it just science?” hoping that didn’t sound rude.

 

“Besides science…” Linksano muttered mostly to himself, seeming almost confused at the idea that you could like other things. After some thinking He cleared his throat and asked “Do you know what furbies are?”

 

“Uh, yes. Yes i do.” Erin answered, unsure where this was going.

 

“I also enjoy furbies.” Linksano stated.

 

Erin just kind of smiled with no idea how to respond.

 

An awkward silence fell over the room. Eventually Erin sighed wearily and slumped back against the couch, gazing at nothing in particular.

 

“Are you…?” Linksano was pushing the boundaries of his social skills with this question. Erin turned and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“How are - is everything-” What on earth was he doing, there was a reason Linkara was the one who talked to people. “Is…You- Are you ok???” He managed to ask.

 

Erin let out another sigh. “Honestly, I have no idea.” she said, looking at Linksano. She looked tired.

 

“Ah, good, that makes two of us” Linksano said quietly and quickly.

 

Erin ignored her companion’s remark and for some reason, she wasn’t sure why, she continued. “I mean I just irreversibly changed my life forever because of a single choice, admittedly a choice that felt really, really good. But now I’m alone and have nowhere to go and the robot that is also my best friend because the only friend I ever made was a robot someone made for me is broken and its. Its a lot.”

 

“That stinks” Linksano said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

 

Erin smiled for a few seconds. “Yeah, it really does.” she replied

  
  


“I can assure you your robot companion will be up and running again soon.” Linksano said, trying to sound cheerful. “And you’re friends with Linkara, aren’t you?”

 

“I guess.” Erin shrugged. “I have no idea why he’d want to be my friend after all this.”

 

“He will.” Linksano said with absolute certainty in his voice. “What makes you so sure?” Erin asked.    
Linksano half shrugged. “Hes Linkara. Even when by all accounts everyone should have abandoned you he’ll still be there. Seeing…something, in you that you must be overlooking.”

 

“That was a very detailed answer.” Erin remarked. “Sorry,” Linksano began “I recently caused some friction between him and I. Although I get the feeling it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“It doesn’t sound like it” Erin said. “You seem like a pretty good friend.”

“Excuse me?” Linksano asked flatly, stunned by the unexpected comment.

 

“I don’t know,” Erin said, concerned she might have said something wrong. “I’m not an expert on friendship but if we were friends you seem like you’d be a good one.”

 

“Thank you?”  Linksano inquired more than said, he had absolutely no references for how to act in this situation. “You seem like a good friend too.” he offered cluelessly.

 

“Well then, things can’t be that bad.” Erin remarked, turning to Linksano. “Why’s that?” Linksano asked, puzzled as to what Erin was referring to. She simply responded “Because I made a new friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made up a title with my own brain that isnt a song lyric. its garbage. i started writing this RIGHT WHEN THE CLONE ARC ENDED but didn't finish it til like. way after that so its. its stale have some stale friendship


End file.
